


Our Little Secret

by Karrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Catholic School Girl Outfit, Dad/daughter, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Rey POV, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, first person POV, infantilization, the worst thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrow/pseuds/Karrow
Summary: Rey goes home and tells her dad about her new boyfriend, Poe.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Наш маленький секрет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916992) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> For my friend/wife, Malevolent Reverie who made me write this filth. I love you. <3

  
I had my first real kiss today.

Our English teacher, Mrs. Holdo, didn’t come to school. She was sick at home so we had a substitute instead. The substitute, Miss Connix, was probably in her twenties—she was on her phone the entire time and didn’t really care what we did, and we took full advantage of it.

Finn, Rose, Poe, and I played truth or dare in the back of the class. It was Rose’s turn, and she spun the pencil—in place of a bottle—and it landed on me, so she dared me to kiss Poe. I think she did it because she wanted to see Finn’s reaction; maybe she thought Finn and I had something going on. I wasn’t going to back out of a dare so I kissed Poe on the lips. It was nice, even if it was wet and sloppy. Finn didn’t care, and Rose seemed happy about it.

Later on that day during gym class, Poe and I snuck behind the bleachers to continue our makeout. We were getting better at it, and he even kissed my neck a few times. It left red marks on my skin, and I hoped they’d fade in a few minutes. We went to a Catholic school, and the administration, as well as the teachers, constantly watched us for mistakes in our uniforms. I couldn’t even imagine what they would do if they saw hickies on my neck, but I was more worried about what my daddy would say when I got home.

Poe held my hand as he walked me home from school. I guessed we were a thing now, but I still had to ask my daddy’s permission since I was only sixteen. I waved to him as he left me at the door to my house, and watched him walk away until he was tiny and out of my sight. I was really happy he liked me, and I just hoped daddy was in a good enough mood today when I asked for permission to go on a date with Poe.

I walked into my house and dropped my bookbag by the door, taking off my pennyloafers as well. I liked to stay in my uniform—a button down shirt, plaid skirts and knee high socks—until I took a shower later when the sun went down. I heard the sound of a TV coming from the living room, and I knew dad was home from work.

My dad, Ben, worked part time ever since mom passed away when I was ten. It was hard on both of us. The cancer manifested itself quickly and we watched her deteriorate until she died a few weeks after finding out it had reached her bones. Dad took a lot of medication to feel okay again, but sometimes they didn’t work, so his doctor recommended a part time job instead of a regular nine-to-five. Either way, I was glad for the extra time with him. Even though he was sad most of the time, I hated being alone and I would make him feel better anyways, so it worked out. We were sometimes a little short on cash, but we managed ourselves with the life insurance my mom left behind.

He was sitting down on the couch with a beer in his hand when I walked into the living room. He glanced up as I did, smiling at me as he made space in his lap so I could sit. I sat down on him and kissed his cheek. I needed to be on my best behavior when I asked him about Poe.

“How was school?” Daddy asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer to him, and I tucked my head under his chin. He reeked of alcohol and I knew it wasn’t just the beer.

“It was good…” I bit my lip, trying to find the courage to tell him about my new boyfriend.

Daddy pushed my hair to the side and I panicked, trying to get out of his grasp before he saw the hickies at my neck. I had completely forgotten about them.

He growled and tightened his grip on me, grabbing a fistful of my hair as he exposed my neck. My eyes watered as he painfully tugged on my hair harder, and I knew he saw the marks.

“Who did this to you?” Daddy demanded, eyes dark as he scanned the rest of my body for any other marks.

“M-My b-boyfriend…” I stuttered, the tears that had collected in my eyes spilling over my cheeks. Daddy was probably going to punish me now, so I braced myself for it.

Surprisingly, his eyes softened a bit as he released his tight hold on my hair. Daddy adjusted me on his lap as I sniffled, his hands moving my legs to either side of his thighs. Even though I was straddling him now, daddy was really tall and he looked down at me. I flinched at the obvious disappointment in his eyes.

“Did you ask me if you could have a boyfriend?”

“No,” I mumbled, absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair. My scalp still hurt from his assault on it. “I was going to ask you now…”

He sighed and gripped my thighs, rubbing circles with his thumb on my skin. It felt really nice and made my girl parts warm. I rubbed myself on his leg, hoping he wasn’t too mad to make me feel good.

Daddy and I did a lot of fun stuff together while we were alone. Sometimes it would be when I got home from school, or when we went to bed at night. We shared a bed ever since mom passed away and I heard him crying one night. He doesn’t cry anymore—at least not in front of me.

He told me I couldn’t tell anyone what we did since most daddies and daughters didn’t do the stuff we do. He said that what we have is special, and that people would be jealous if they knew how close we were and would try to tear us apart. I didn’t want to be apart from daddy, and I never wanted to be alone, so I didn’t tell anyone. It was our little secret.

Daddy moved his hands under my skirt to feel the wetness of my panties. I smiled at him as one of his fingers slipped passed the cloth and dipped into my wet folds.

“Are you wet for daddy or wet for your new boyfriend?” he asked, finger stroking my girl parts. At least he wasn’t mad enough to not touch me.

I shook my head, pressing myself against his hand for friction. “I’m wet for you, daddy.”

He nodded and let me grind my pussy on his hand. My tummy felt warm as he moved his fingers in and out of me. Daddy called it finger fucking, and I liked it a lot. I whined when he pulled his fingers away and he brought them to his mouth to lick them clean. He liked how I tasted, but he never actually put his mouth down there. I hoped someday he would, but he said I was still little and there were a lot of things I couldn’t do yet. I trusted my daddy, so I accepted it.

“I don’t want to share you with anyone,” Daddy said, adjusting me in his lap so he could take off my panties. I was excited, hoping he’d let me hump him so I could cum.

Instead, once he readjusted me on his lap to straddle him again, he reached to unbuckle his belt. Daddy let me play with his boy parts sometimes when we were in bed together, but he’d never put it in me. He said we had to wait until I was a big girl, whatever that means.

He once told me it’s called a cock. Daddy pulled it out of his pants and I immediately took it in my hand. It was nice and big and felt like velvet against my skin. I stroked the length up and down just how daddy liked it, while I rubbed my girl parts on his thigh. I loved making my daddy feel good.

“Baby, do you want to rub yourself on daddy’s cock instead?” he asked me, and I smiled wide as I moved up to position myself over it. The velvety feel of his cock was so much better than the rough fabric of his jeans, and I moaned as I rubbed my wet pussy on it. Daddy had never let me do it before, so I guessed that meant I was growing up.

It was slippery and hard as I grinded on the cock, wrapping my arms around daddy’s neck to go faster. His hands were on my hips guiding me, traveling up my skirt and spreading my buttcheeks apart as I rubbed myself on him. I felt myself about to cum, so I went faster. I was reaching the edge when daddy lifted me up all of a sudden, and the warmth in my tummy receded. I whimpered and tried to get back on him, but instead he threw me on to the couch and hovered over me. He was between my thighs and I could feel his cock on my pussy again. Daddy had one arm holding most of his weight off of me as he pressed against me, his other hand reaching for one of my legs to wrap around his waist.

I could feel the head of his cock at my girl parts. Daddy never let me use a tampon before, so I didn’t know where the hole was, but I did know there was one since daddy put his fingers in there. I thought he would put his cock in there now, and I shoved my hips up to meet his eagerly. I was a big girl now. I had a boyfriend, and now daddy was going to fuck me.

Daddy’s eyes darkened as he loomed over me, his black hair falling over his face. He was so handsome, even if he was a lot older than me. I wanted to be with him forever. I hoped Poe was okay with my dad living with us in the future. If not… it was a dealbreaker. If I didn’t take care of my daddy, who would?

He unbuttoned my white shirt, revealing my bra to him. My boobs were small, but daddy loved to play with them. He shoved my bra cups down to suck on my pink nipples and I moaned loudly. His cock was at my entrance still and I wanted him to put it inside me already.

“Daddy,” I whined. “Can you put your cock in me?”

He released my nipple with a plop, giving it a lick before replying. “I have to make sure you’re ready for daddy’s big cock, baby.”

My eyes met his as he looked up at me, blowing on the nipple he was sucking. The cool air from his mouth made me shiver and I nodded and let him continue playing with my nipples. He suckled them for a bit until I felt soaking wet. Daddy checked to make sure I was ready for his cock, using the head to spread the slick all over my pussy and thighs. He made a mess.

He positioned himself at my entrance finally and I wrapped my legs around his waist to encourage him. I lovingly looked up at him, hands on the small of his back as I pulled him down into me. He stayed out as he looked down at me for a long time.

“Daddy wants to be your first,” he said as the head of his cock finally entered me. It hurt at first, but I was really wet and I knew it will feel good eventually.

Daddy entered me slowly, murmuring endearments in my ear as his cock filled up my pussy. I cried out as he tore something down there, and I felt blood trickle down. He wiped my tears away gently and he sank completely inside of me. His fingers were nothing compared to his cock, and once my tears dried, I thrust my hips up. Daddy had been teasing me for too long and I was desperate to cum.

“You’re so tight, babygirl,” Daddy moaned out, finally moving out and back in me. He fucked me with his cock instead of his fingers and it felt so much better as the pain faded away. I felt complete with my daddy’s cock in me.

I met his thrusts with my own, digging my nails into his back. I knew I scratched him, but it felt so good and he didn’t seem to mind. Daddy’s hand left my thigh to wrap around my throat. I struggled to breathe as he tightened his grip, restricting my airflow. I sputtered as he continued thrusting deep into my girl parts.

“You’re mine,” he growled, fucking me hard as he choked me. “No fucking boyfriends.”

I shook my head as much as I could with his hand around my throat. Daddy seemed pleased with that and eased his grip, but kept his pace.

“No boyfriends,” I confirm, only a little upset. I didn’t really need a boyfriend when I had daddy. I hoped Poe wouldn’t be too mad, but I couldn’t seem to really care while daddy was filling me up.

“I love you so much, Rey,” Daddy said, his hand moving away from my throat to hold my waist in place as he pounded into me. I was close now, the friction of his thrusts making my tummy warm again.

“I love you too, daddy,”I responded, wrapping my legs around his to help his thrusts. I felt his cock pulse inside me and I know he was close too.

“Please cum inside me,” I begged him, and he fucked me so hard that my small breasts bounced up and down.

He was mesmerized by them momentarily before looking up into my half lidded eyes. “You want daddy’s cum in your pussy, little one?”

I nodded desperately, close to the edge. He pushed me over as he fucked me with his cock, and I screamed when I finally came. I reached nirvana and floated, when I felt his cock pulse inside me again. I felt the hot spurts of his cum fill me up to the brim, seeping out in between our joining and running down my thigh. Daddy stroked my hair as I floated back down from heaven, slipping his cock out of my girl parts. He adjusted us on the couch, switching places with me. I was on top of him, my head resting on his chest as I pressed my ear to hear the pounding of his heart. I felt my daddy kiss the top of my head softly and I’d never felt so loved before.

His cum dripped down my thighs and I had a sticky mess between my legs. I didn’t move at all, content in the embrace of my daddy.

After a while, I realized me and daddy had never kissed. I moved my head up and met my lips to his. His lips felt soft against mine as he kissed me back. I smiled against his lips and pulled away, resting my head back on his chest again. I sighed happily, one of my legs hanging off the side of the couch. I could stay here forever.

I had my first real kiss today. But it wasn’t with daddy.

 


End file.
